Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{t}{4} + \dfrac{t}{2}$
In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $4$ and $2$ $\lcm(4, 2) = 4$ $ p = \dfrac{1}{1} \cdot \dfrac{t}{4} + \dfrac{2}{2} \cdot \dfrac{t}{2} $ $p = \dfrac{t}{4} + \dfrac{2t}{4}$ $p = \dfrac{t +2t}{4}$ $p = \dfrac{3t}{4}$